


Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec need to talk, Jace is wrong, M/M, Virgin Shadowhunter Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“-Why did you come?<br/>-Jace said you needed me.<br/>-Did he tell you why?<br/>-No, just that you need me.<br/>-Oh fine, it was a lie anyway.<br/>-What did you say?<br/>-Hum something about virgin shadow hunter energy?<br/>-Oh, well glad it was a lie then…<br/>-You mean you’re not?<br/>-Hum… Well… Er, no…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virgin Shadowhunter Energy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> English is not my first language and please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.

They put Luke on the guest bed; he will be more comfortable than in the couch. Alec had stay on the living room, he doesn’t feel right being near to Clary and her not-step-father but pretty close. He was not in the mood for family drama, so he just kind of forgetting to leave when Jace and Clary did. He just stays in a corner of the living room, where they will not see him.

He through that maybe he could be a better help here than at the institute. He took a sponge in the kitchen and started to clean the couch. Strangely washing blood on the fabric kept is mind clear.

-Alec? You didn’t go?  
-Um... No.  
-You know I have magic to do that right?  
-I through you were exhausted.  
-Well let that for tomorrow.

Alec let the sponge on the coffee table, and stood up.

-Fine, you’re the owner of the bloody couch not me.  
-Drinks? It’s better than washing the couch right?  
-Yeah.

He feel strange standing here with just Magnus. The warlock offered him some white drink and had some magic on it, a blue flame. He could stop himself to daze him a concern glaze. He shouldn’t use his magic right now just to had so fancy stuff on his drink.

-So, tell me, why did you come?  
-Jace said you needed me.  
-Did he tell you why?  
-No, just that you need me.  
-Oh fine, it was a lie anyway.

Alec looked at him a bit surprise, why would the warlock lie to get him here? And most important what lie did he tell Jace? He didn’t see any good reason to ask Jace about him particular, and Jace didn’t say anything on the phone except ‘Shadowhunter energy’. And if it was really what he need or ask for he had Jace and Clary. But no, he was the named one.

-What did you say? I really want to know exactly. Because you had Jace and he call me. Because you need Shadowhunter energy but he was here.  
-Hum, something about virgin shadow hunter energy?

Alec’s face turned bright red. Well, now he understood why Jace call him. But it was embarrassing. Very embarrassing. He finished his drink in very few sip before mumbling:

-Oh. Er. Well glad it was a lie then…

Magnus’ look was priceless. He had stop his glass midway to his mouth. The red on Alec’s cheek darker.

-You mean you’re not?  
-Hum… Well… Er, no…

Alec was looking to his feet very unconfident. It was the first time that he admitted it out loud. He knew that Izzy kind of suspect something but she was his sister. Visibly she never spook to Jace about her suspicion. 

-Oh, I need to know more, darling.

Alec was currently dying of embarrassment. He showed his empty glass to Magnus.

-I will need a lot more if you really want to know something.

With a clack of Magnus’ finger the glass was full again.

-Before you tell me anything and if you don’t want to tell me you don’t have to. We should find a place comfortable. 

Alec nodded. He wanted to tell him all, because, for the first time of his life he feel like he can tell him everything without being judge. He can speak to his sister, but she can’t rely. And even if she was a really you ear to his problem, she was sometime too much a tease for him to be fully confident. He followed Magnus to a small room, some kind of office with two big armchairs. 

-This is the lighter room of my flat.  
-It’s small.  
-We can go back to the main room if you prefer.  
-No, no here is fine, better.

They spend some time in the silence of the room, simply drinking slowly their cocktails. Alec was glad that Magnus didn’t push him into talking. He could see in his eyes that he was waiting to know the story but he was respectful of any decision Alec could make.

He starts talking after a moment.

-I’m gay.  
-This is a wonderful new.

Alec dare him the annoyed look he master.

-Okay, I get it. No more comments.  
-It really not wonderful to be a gay Shadowhunter you know. I’m the older one; I’m supposed to bring a healthy marriage for the family. I’m supposed to have heirs for settle the Lightwood name. But I know I can’t do it and be happy I truly know that but I have to choose between selfish happiness and family.

He paused here. He did want to think about this today, it was something for another day maybe. A day where he will be more confidant in who he was. He had enough to talk for today.

-It was at some training week, and yes on this one you can laugh. Because we have some summer Shadowhunter camp where we train and study. 

He had a small smile on his lips, remembering some good time.

-I know it doesn’t seem fun. But for a Shadowhunter teenager it’s the closest we get. It’s one week without parents just twenty teenager and some reasonable adults. I meet Carlo one year; he was a bit older and was from the Roma institute. It was a bit funny because he always talks with this Italian accent of him.

He took a bit more of his drink.

-He wasn’t the type to party neither am-I. So one night when almost everyone was at the mess to dance, and have fun, we just rest in the main room playing chess. And I don’t know exactly how it appends. But we were talking a lot about nothing in the beginning, then about love live or sort of. And he tell me he was gay, and… Well he was the only one like me.

His hands made some quotation marks in the air when he said ‘like me’.

-And yes, it just happened. It was not bad, but not really like. Hum you know ‘wow’.

Magnus listen to him silently as promised. He nodded when he noticed that Alec was looking for some acknowledgement.

-They were no love between us, just, yeah, some. I don’t know relief to not be alone, to have someone who understand. But after that we never see each other again. I suppose he's still in Roma but, yeah, no news. I don’t try to get some or to give some neither. I suppose I was too afraid.

That was it, the all story, no effusive love for an ex, no dramatic break-up or fantastic story. Just him, one again, too afraid to be alone, to not fit… Magnus put his glass on the desk and bend toward Alec. He didn’t touch him, but his hands was here if Alec needed them.

-Listen to me Alexander. It’s ok. Sometime the fist one is not the good one, and it doesn’t mean that every other will be the same. Trust me my first was awful, but it goes better. And I can understand now if me flirting around you discomfort you, tell me and I will stop. Or I will refrain; I not sure to be able to completely stop…

He bended a little more, a smile on his face.

-But trust me, I don’t care about your back-story. I just like you, first for the way you look but I also trend to like your personality. And I would enjoy being able to know you more, we can take the time you need, you’re not forced to say yes. But, I would really like to take you to a date, make things properly. What to you think?  
-Yeah. I thing I would like that.  
-Perfect.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
